Recently, the number of patients suffering from digestive ulcers has increased and the development of an antacid, an anticholinergic agent, a histamine H.sub.2 receptor antagonist and the like has been promoted for the remedy of these ulcers. These agents, however, are not ideal medicines for a radical cure of these ulcers, and accordingly, the development of an agent having a greater anti-ulcer action is desired.